


Fic request

by emmel14 (DunDunDun)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunDunDun/pseuds/emmel14
Summary: A Cynthia/John fic request





	Fic request

I would like your help in finding this fic i read a while back; I don't remember if i read it here, or in wattpad or in livejournal but if anyone have hear of this fic, please let me know in the comments below. Thank you so much for your help!

It's about John and Cyn in the early days before they got married. From what i remember, Cyn gets pregnant and John finds out but Cyn doesn't want to get married because she feels that she's going to become a burden for John especially because at this time, John is starting to get famous and if the public finds out that he's gonna get married and with a child on the way, it's gonna affect his fame. So Cyn decides to leave England and moves to Canada on a boat with his mother i think. Cyn tells his best friend Phyl that she's moving and to not tell John where she is. So then Cyn gives birth to Julian and then this is where i'm not too sure if Cyn goes to the US and the Beatles also go to the US as well on a tour and then Cyn and Julian meet Mal or Neil in the elevator or something like that. So i think he tells John that he saw Cyn and his baby and John wants to see them but Cyn is kinda reluctant. So they meet and Cyn tells John the reason of leaving but in the end, they agree to become a family.


End file.
